


Sorpresas

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, no me miren, puro fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Shu ya no podía soportarlo. Alguien tenía que ocuparse del desastre que era la vestimenta de Wataru Hibiki.





	Sorpresas

Era una dulce mañana de domingo. Muy temprano para una persona normal, pero cualquiera que conociera a Shu Itsuki diría que él es lo opuesto de normal. A las ocho y media de la mañana, se encontraba caminando por un barrio más o menos familiar. Lo suficientemente familiar como para no perderse, al menos. Sostenía firmemente a Mademoiselle con un brazo, la muñeca siempre presente en caso de que tuviera que hablar con alguien. Qué horror.

Se detuvo en frente de una casa. No se molestó en tocar el timbre, ya que tenía la llave. Wataru había mencionado que sus padres estaban de vacaciones, lo que era conveniente. No quería explicarles porque un amigo de su hijo estaba entrando a cualquier hora.Shu entró y dejo que la puerta se cierre detrás de él. Salvo por el gorjeo de alguna paloma, la casa estaba en silencio total. Era extraño, pensar que un lugar habitado por Wataru Hibiki podría estar en silencio. 

Este no iba a durar mucho, ya que abrió bruscamente la puerta que sabía que pertenecía al cuarto de su amigo. A pesar del golpe, este dormía tranquilamente. Tirado en la cama sin ningún tipo de elegancia, con su cabello en una trenza ya casi desecha, Wataru aún era hermoso. Shu no iba a decírselo jamás, obviamente.

"Wataru." Shu dijo en voz alta.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Wataru." Shu levantó la voz lo más alto que pudo.

Este se dio vuelta y murmuró algo, pero no mostro señales de estar despierto.

"¡Wataru!" Shu combinó levantar la voz con golpearlo con un saco que encontró en el suelo.

"¡AMAZING!" Wataru exclamó, sin darse cuenta que el sueño donde Tomoya modelaba vestidos para él había terminado. Parpadeo un segundo, y vio que no tenía en frente a su kouhai sonrojado, sino a Shu viéndose muy enojado. "¿Oya…?" 

"Por fin se despierta el payaso." Shu se cruzó de brazos. "Vamos, tenés que prepararte para salir."

En ese momento Wataru recordó que él y los demás oddballs habían planeado ir a almorzar hoy. Pero, todavía faltaba bastante para la hora acordada.

"Pero Shuuu…" Estiró los brazos para aferrarse a la ropa de este, e intentar llevarlo a la cama. "Todavia falta para las doce…"

Shu no pudo resistir el arrastre, y terminó sentado en la cama. "No, no, no. Esta vez te voy a vestir yo, con tiempo, así no tenemos el mismo problema que la otra vez."

"La otra vez…" Si Wataru recordaba bien, Shu se refería a la vez que los echaron del centro comercial ya que la remera del primero era tan horrorosa que Shu no pudo evitar arrancársela. 

"Ah, sí, querido Shu." Wataru se cubrió la cara con un brazo. "Recuerdo muy bien cuando dijiste que me querías arrancar la ropa. Que galán."

"Lo estás haciendo sonar como que quise seducirte en vez de querer destruir un crimen contra el arte." En verdad, el pecho desnudo del otro había sido algo magnifico para ver.   
Recordarlo hizo que el color de la cara de Shu empezara a parecerse a su pelo. Se dio vuelta antes de que Wataru pudiera darse cuenta. Sin pedir permiso, porque un soberano como él no lo necesitaba, abrió el armario del otro. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba bastante organizado, todo estaba doblado y acomodado de forma prolija. Lamentablemente, la ropa era tan excéntrica como su dueño.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" Shu desdoblo un pantalón que parecía normal para descubrir que tenía… cuatro piernas. Lo tiró al suelo, dispuesto a formar una pila de ropa para quemar. No tardaría en descubrir que lo esperaba un infierno peor que los proyectos de costura fallidos de Kagehira. Entre las cosas notables, se encontraban un jean hecho para alguien de más de tres metros, una campera con cuatro brazos, un sweater con dos agujeros en el pecho, y algo hecho completamente de peluche que ni se atrevió a desdoblar.

Llegando al final, toco algo que parecía ser tela de excelente calidad. Lo sacó del armario para ver que era un traje muy elegante, al parecer hecho a medida para Wataru. 

"Oh, très bien. Esto sí es digno de vos."

"Eichi fue muy generoso en mandármelo a hacer para mis shows~"

"…" Shu lo soltó como si lo hubiera quemado. "¡La próxima te lo hago yo, ya sabés que me se tus medidas de memoria!"

"¿Ohoho? Entonces seguí buscando, vas a encontrar algo interesante." Wataru se había dado vuelta y estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo. Se veía bastante interesado por lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Interesante? Más bien desastroso." Sin embargo, le hizo caso y siguió buscando. Lo próximo que saco estaba tejido. Resultó ser… un sweater sin mangas, y completamente expuesto en la parte trasera.

"¡N-No tenés vergüenza!" Esta vez Shu no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, y tiró la prenda hacia el otro, tapándole la cara.

"¡Crei que ya sabias eso!" Wataru se levantó de un salto, invocando una lluvia de petalos que cayó sobre Shu. Se acercó hacia él, dejándolo atrapado contra el armario. "¿Querés que lo modele para vos?" Wataru sabía que no debía molestarlo tanto, pero sus reacciones siempre eran adorables.

"¡Non! Podrías modelar cosas mucho más hermosas que… eso." Shu se tapó la cara con la prenda más cercana, un saco con alas de paloma. 

Wataru realmente quería parar, pero le estaba dando material tan bueno… Además, por mucho que Shu siempre destacaba la belleza de los demás, siempre se olvidaba de la de él mismo. Si, Wataru iba a aprovechar este momento por razones egoístas. 

"Shu, querido, tendrías que escuchar las cosas que estás diciendo." Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Wataru transformo el saco en un ramo de lirios. Siempre pensó que esas flores lo favorecían más que las rosas. 

Shu, acostumbrado a estar al tanto o un paso antes de las payasadas de Wataru, estaba completamente perplejo. Estaba lamentando haber dejado a Mademoiselle en la cocina. Aunque conociéndola, solo haría las cosas peor. Era un mal momento para recordar que tenía sentimientos un poco… impuros hacia el otro.

"El silencio también te queda bien, fufu." Wataru dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Tampoco se arrepentia, ya que solo estaba diciendo la verdad. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla del otro y acercó su rostro, con la intención de susurrarle algo al oído. Lo que hasta él no pudo darse cuenta, es que Shu había malinterpretado sus intenciones.

En un momento inesperado de valentía, Shu pasó un brazo detrás del cuello del otro, y se empujó hacia adelante para juntar sus labios. Lo había hecho, había sorprendido al maestro de las sorpresas.

Wataru se llevó una mano hacia los labios, todavía sin entender del todo lo que había pasado. "¿Eh…?"

Shu abrió los ojos como platos. "¿No pensabas hacer eso?" 

El otro empezó a reír, nervioso. "No, pero solo puedo decir ¡AMAZING!" Honestamente, a Shu le faltaba experiencia besando, pero siempre se podía practicar. Y Wataru estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle. "Me gusta sorprender a la gente, pero me gustan más las sorpresas~"

Mientras tanto, Shu podía sentir que su cerebro literalmente hacia corto circuito. "¡No digas eso ahora!" Pensaría en las consecuencias de esto más tarde. Empujó al otro para poder alejarse, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Salir corriendo de la casa. 

"¡Shuuuu, no te olvides tu Mademoiselle!" Wataru lo siguió, riendo sin controlarse. Esto definitivamente iba a ser entretenido.

**Author's Note:**

> esto no tiene sentido pero lo posteo igual (?


End file.
